


Proof

by merr



Series: Notes [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves Daniel some cookies and a reminder that he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Hey Daniel

Teal’c and Jack are probably going to try their best to keep you distracted, but I wanted to tell you that it’s okay to spend some time crying, too. You’re allowed to still grieve them; it's not a loss that just disappears... but I believe it’s proof that we’re still alive enough to remember they mattered.

Anyway, I'll still be in DC this Thursday so these meal cookies should help offset your coffee PICC line. They have enough protein to get you through for a while. Against all odds, they even taste good -- I made sure :)

Love,  
Sam


End file.
